leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Rheya, Crux of the Elements
Rheya, Crux of the Elements is a champion concept I previously posted on the League of Legends forums as user Teridax68 under the name Nali, Maiden of the Wellspring. My goal with her kit is to create an incredibly versatile elemental fighter-type champion, able to adapt very well to many different situations at the cost of being very delicate to handle. As you'll see below, her main mechanic is that all of her abilities combo with each other to produce secondary effects. With enough experience, she would be able to adapt the flow of her abilities to match the current situation; however, this also means her opponents can react to her and attempt to disrupt or exploit her rotation. Her wide range of abilities and combos grants her a variety of rotations and ensures she stays viable in every phase. The trick would be to know which rotation to use depending on the situation. Abilities Rheya's spells add an elemental charge to her next ability, also altering her appearance to that of the spell's element. Casting a spell will also consume her existing elemental charge and grant the spell a secondary effect, while still granting her a corresponding elemental charge. Rheya loses her elemental charge upon dying or not using an ability for 10 seconds. }} Rheya punches the air in front of her, sending forth an orb of air which passes through units, damaging any enemy it hits and applying on-hit effects. Grants Rheya one Air Charge. : 15% slow : Normal damage spell vamp: 33% benefit Spell Shield: Fully blocked : No interaction with main component. Blocks knockback from Earth Charge and damage from Fire Charge |-| Design Philosophy= This is her poke and lane harass, as well as her farthest-reaching damaging ability. While the damage may not seem impressive, the low cooldown and mana cost means she can cast it frequently. In general, Air Blast is supposed to work as a good tool at the beginning or end of fights. It won't give Rheya godly damage instantly, but it could give her good zoning potential. As you'll see below, this can also work well as an opener to a gap-closer. The fact that it's a skillshot means it's incredibly versatile while not super easy to use either. For AD Rheya, this also allows her to apply on-hit effects from a distance. }} |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Air Charge= |leveling= }} |-| Earth Charge= |leveling= }} |-| Fire Charge= |leveling= }} Rheya places a stone shield upon the targeted ally champion for 3 seconds, temporarily increasing their armor and giving them 15% resistance to crowd control. Can place Stone Bulwark on herself. Grants one Earth Charge. In general, this is a nice defense boost. Although it doesn't scale with AP at all, it can synergize with other shields for more damage mitigation (plus cool bonus effects). For a tanky Rheya this'd obviously be her bread and butter, since she'd get to apply the shield on herself or others as soon as it fades off with enough cooldown reduction. }} |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} Air Charge= |leveling= }} |-| Earth Charge= |leveling= }} |-| Fire Charge= |leveling= }} Rheya erupts after a 0.5-second delay, creating an explosion of flame with her at the center. Enemies caught in the explosion take instant damage and additional damage over 3 seconds. Grants one Fire Charge. : 15% slow : Normal damage. Double damage when used with Earth Charge for the first second spell vamp: 33% Spell Shield: Fully blocked : Damage blocked, slow from Earth Charge blocked, armor and magic resistance reductions from Fire Charge apply Additional info: *Damage over time effect does not stack but is instead refreshed upon every cast. *Can be cast while moving. *Air Charge component allows movement through units and terrain while dashing. |-| Design Philosophy= Unlike Air Blast, this deals a ton of damage, AND it's an AoE. However, half the damage is a DoT, meaning it's more of a DPS ability than a bursty spell. It's great at suppressing HoTs and would work wonders in both jungle and lane. On its own, though, it offers no other bonuses, and requires you to get close to your target to work. If you're tanky, you'll be going in to debuff the enemy team. If you're not tanky, you'll be going there to deal as much damage as you can and pull out before your small health pool gets hurt too bad. All in all, it offers the most damage out of Rheya's kit, and each charge's effect can be devastating in the right situation, but it's also the ability that incurs the highest amount of risk, as Rheya needs to put herself at close range to make the most of this ability. }} |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Air Charge= |leveling= }} |-| Earth Charge= |leveling= }} |-| Fire Charge= |leveling= }} Rheya's next spell within 10 seconds is infused with all three elemental charges. Landing her abilities and basic attacks on champions reduces Wellspring's cooldown. |leveling= second |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost }} Obviously, there's a definite chance Rheya may be imbalanced, so any suggestions as to make her better would be very welcome. Check the box under the change log to see more ideas! Changelog range, depending on Air Blast's rank. *Fire Nova (Air Charge) dash range increased to , up from . *Wellspring no longer causes the next ability to cost no mana. 04/02/14: *Stone Bulwark (Fire Charge): **Effect changed from damage dealt to attackers to enhanced damage on basic attacks. **Damage changed from to . 30/12/13: *Wellspring: **Cooldown reduction now applies on basic attacks against champions as well as abilities. **Cooldown reduction reduced to second, down from . 19/12/13: *Wellspring's cooldown is reduced by seconds every time Rheya lands an ability on champions. 05/12/13: *Health regeneration increased to 6.0 (+0.6), up from 4.0 (+0.5). *Mana regen per level decreased to 0.6, down from 0.625. *Attack speed per level increased to 0.658 (+3%), up from 0.650 (+1.2%). *Flow Like Water: **New passive: Successful spellcasts against enemy or neutral units restore 10 mana. *Air Blast: **Applies on-hit effects. **Earth Charge knock-aside distance increased to , up from . **Fire Charge: ***Fire trail duration reduced to 3 seconds. ***Fire trail damage per second adjusted to , up from but lowering total damage to , down from . *Stone Bulwark: **Shield duration decreased to 3 seconds, down from 5. **Shield now gives 15% crowd control reduction. **Armor increased to , up from . **No longer grants health regeneration. **Air Charge: ***Speed bonus changed to , from a flat . ***Speed bonus now only lasts 1 second. **Earth Charge: ***Magic resist increased to , up from . ***Doubles Stone Bulwark's crowd control reduction. ***No longer grants mana regeneration. **Fire Charge damage per hit decreased to , down from . *Fire Nova: **Now has a 0.5-second delay before the explosion. **Initial damage increased to , up from . **Damage per tick increased to , up from . **Damage over time duration decreased to 3 seconds, down from 5. Total damage is now , up from . **Air Charge dash distance increased to , up from . **Earth Charge: ***Slow duration decreased to 1 second, down from 3. ***Slow increased to , up from . **Fire Charge: ***Health cost removed. ***Armor and MR shred increased to , up from . ***Armor and MR shred duration decreased to 3 seconds, down from 5. *Elemental Form reworked: **'Wellspring:' Rheya's next ability costs no mana and is infused with all three elemental charges. **No mana cost. ** second cooldown. 08/05/13: *Air Blast damage adjusted from to . 05/25/13: *Magic Resist gain normalized to 1.25/level, up from 1/level. *All basic ability cooldowns normalized to 5, down from . *All basic ability costs normalized to 50, down from . *Air Blast: **No longer applies on-hit effects. **Projectile speed reduced to 1100, down from 1600. **Fire Charge: Trail duration normalized to 5 seconds, up from . *Stone Bulwark: **Duration increased to 5 seconds, up from 4. **Earth Charge: Bonus magic resist and mana regen increased to , up from . *Fire Nova: **No longer applies on-hit effects. **Air Charge: Dash distance reduced to , down from . **Earth Charge: ***Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds, down from 5. ***Slow increased to , up from . *Elemental Form: **Air Elemental Form: ***Max dash distance decreased to , down from . ***Armor and magic resistance self-reduction increased to , up from . **Earth Elemental Form:' ***Shield spread radius increased to 700 units, up from 500. ***Bonus armor and magic resist decreased to , down from . **Fire Elemental Form: ***Fire trail duration normalized to 3 seconds, down from . ***Eruption scorched earth duration normalized to 5 seconds, up from . ***Fire trail and scorched earth damage per second normalized to , up from (fire trail) and (scorched earth). ***No longer creates secondary Fire Novas when killing an enemy with Fire Nova. ***Health drain increased to , up from . '''01/12/12:' *Rheya loses her elemental charge after not using an ability for 10 seconds, down from 20. 29/11/12: *Air Blast projectile damage now scales with bonus AD instead of AP. *Air Blast damage type changed from magic to physical. }} Category:Custom champions